Almost Human
by tankbbg
Summary: For six years, Kagome and her daughter have lived apart from Inuyasha in order to protect themselves from Naraku. When she returns, she finds someone else calling herself Inuyasha's mate. WHAT? Discover as we learn that NO ONE stands in her way. REWRITE!
1. Drifting Snow

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Rea (and a few others that many of you may remember!).

Hey guys! Long time no see. So, as you guys can already guess, I have decided to completely REWRITE Almost Human. For those who don't remember, I had found by chapter 20 that I had written myself into a corner (Hi Mr. Corner) and was close to just giving up.  
But you guys are the greatest and I have recently been blessed with inspiration to clean this story up and redo it! Now, there will be no major differences to the plot as of right now, but some things will be changed for continuity's sake and to take out meaningless loose ends. So as of now, say bye to Lunette! Also, you'll notice right off the bat the addition of a prologue. Chapter one should follow soon! Alright without further adieu, I present Almost Human.

Prologue: Drifting Snow

Kagome walked slowly to the well house. How she missed everyone, but now ...she had more things than ever to worry about. Not just school or her friends. Kagome ran her hands along the edge of the well. Had it only been really six years since she left that world? She left only to protect one person. Someone she loved more than life itself. She gave up one love to protect another. She gave up her entire life for the chance that they were would be reunited soon.

Something wrapped itself around her legs. She looked down sadly at the small being. Bright green eyes stared back at her. Kagome smiled and placed her hand on its head.

"Is this where it is?" The little girl asked curiously. She ran her small hands along the rim of the well, her fingers dancing around the worn wood. Kagome nodded softly.

"Yes, Rea." Kagome held back her tears as she saw the little girl whip her raven head. The pale, setting, winter sun that leaked through the shack caught the white streaks in her hair.

"I want to go there one day, Mama."

"One day, baby. One day we can both go back." Rea tugged gently on her mother's hand, an imp-like smile spread across her lips.

"I can't wait, Mama." Kagome smiled sadly, bending down to her daughter's level. She pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before hugging her.

"Get back to the house, monkey. You have to help grandma with the groceries, remember? She'll be home _any_ minute."

"Aa! Ramen here I come!" Rea quickly raced out of the well house, chanting some cartoon super kid song. Kagome couldn't help but smile. They were so alike and yet so different. Perhaps the reason was the times. Rea accepted her heritage and did not scorn her hanyou appearance. After all, her father was just like her.

"RAMEN-for-Diinner!" Kagome couldn't help but laugh as her daughter's happy sing-song voice broke over Tokyo. Sighing, she straightened up, brushing off her pants. She began to climb the stairs, but stopped mid step. She glanced over her shoulder at the well. How much longer would she be forced to wait?

"Mama!!"

Kagome smiled again before calling out a gentle, "Coming, I'm coming." With one last glance back, she pulled her self up the stairs and out of the well house. Closing the door softly, she whispered, "Ja."

The snow fell gently from the gray clouds, each flake melting on Kagome's warm cheeks as she trudged back to the house. A smile fitted onto her lips as she heard her daughter's hyper squeals of delight and her mother's gentle instructions. Soon, she decided. They would go back soon.


	2. Chapter One

Hello readers! Here's chapter one! It contains the "extended/director's cut edition" of the memory! For all those who remember, it was originally 4 sentences! Anyways, please enjoy and Read/Review!

Thanks to Sango Mumbo bum for the review!

Disclaimer: Nope.

Chapter One:

When she stepped into the kitchen, Kagome was greeted by warmth and voices playfully arguing. Shaking her head, she quickly strode into the family room where Rea and Sota were pulling at each other for the TV remote.

"It's my turn, _Oji-san_!"

"Ayah! Don't call me that! It makes me feel old!"

"It's not my fault that you're old and you want to watch your stinky soccer match that's for old people. It's my turn to watch TV."

"Well, you're going to have to wait. It's championships and—HEY! No BITTING!"

"Rea!" The room froze, the remote dropping onto the carpet and turning off the TV being the only thing that made a sound as the two arguing children stared at Kagome. Rea immediately removed her sharpened canines from her uncle's wrist and sat like a perfect child, her head turned to the side and a smile plastered on her lips. Sota crossed his legs and turned the other way, whistling nonchalantly. Kagome could not help but start laughing at the two. The room instantly lost all the tension as they all started to laugh. Smiling, Kagome reached for the remote, turned the TV back on and collapsed on the sofa between the two.

"If you can't behave, then _I _get to choose."

"Mama, that's not fair!"

"Kagomeee!!!" Sota whined as he stared at the girly anime she'd chosen…_Shoujo_, eww. He glanced at his niece and noticed she had on a similar expression. Good, she wasn't girly. Yet.

"Sota, why don't you help me in the kitchen?" His mother called out from the said kitchen as she began making dinner. Grumbling, he surrendered to the idea that he was outnumbered in a house full of estrogen and trudged into the kitchen.

Kagome immediately changed the TV onto the news. Her ruse had worked. Leaning back, she lifted her arm over the couch and made room for her daughter to burrow herself against her side. She absently watched the weather report as she ran her hand through her daughter's streaked hair. Snow, again. For the entire week. Kagome sighed. Whenever it snowed, she always found herself with less energy. She guessed that the reason was the cold, but she suspected it was the memories that snow brought. Namely her last memories of Inu-Yasha.

_The gossamer snowflakes caressed her rosy cheeks and red nose as she walked through the forest near the village, her feet crunching the new snow. Inu-Yasha walked beside her, his hand tightly grasping her own. She couldn't help but smile at the normalcy of the situation that she found themselves in. She faltered for a moment as Inu-Yasha jerked to a stop beside the Bone-Eater's well. Laughing, she caught her balance by grabbing onto his shoulder for support. She moved to step away but his arm wrapped tightly around her waist, keeping her from moving. He buried his nose into her neck and inhaled deeply. _

"Kagome, I love you more than anything." _Inu-Yasha whispered fiercely against her neck. Kagome laughed gently._

"If what you tell me is true, you'll have another girl in your life to love." _She kissed his cheek as she pressed one hand to her still-flat stomach. It wouldn't be that way for much longer._

"Kagome, you know that I would do _anything_ to protect you, right?" _Kagome leaned back to look into his eyes, which wouldn't meet hers. Her forehead creasing, she moved aside his bangs before pressing her hand to his cheek._

"Of course, without question, Inu-Yasha," _Her eyes widening, she took a step back, her thighs hitting the lip of the well._

"What have you done?"_ She whispered. Inu-Yasha's golden eyes finally met hers and they were sad._

"Believe me, had there been another way to protect you two, I would have done it."

"Done what, Inu-Yasha? Answer me!" _She demanded, tears filling her eyes as she crushed herself to his chest. She clung to him tightly and felt him run his claws through her hair. He leaned his side of head against the top of her raven hair._

"Trust me, Kagome. It's for the best." _He pulled away from her and lowered himself to look into her eyes. He lifted his hand and gently brushed away her tears._

"No more crying," _he whispered as he pressed his lips to her forehead. He lifted her into his arms and jumped into the well, the blue abyss surrounding them once more. Inu-Yasha jumped out of the well and tenderly set Kagome on the wooden floor of the well house. She looked up at him, grabbing the end of his _hoari_ sleeve as he turned to leave._

"Aren't you even going to tell what you did and why I'm here?"_ She whispered, her voice cracking. He turned to her and dropped to his knees._

"I made a deal with a _miko_ to seal the well for five years." _Kagome gasped and her eyes widened. She attempted to scream at him but found herself speechless. She clawed at his _hoari_ protected arms as she pulled herself into his arms. Inu-Yasha held her close as he looked to the ceiling for strength._

"It's the only way to protect you and our daughter from Naraku. In five years, I'll return for both of you." _Without another word, he untangled himself from his mate, pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead while caressing her stomach before jumping into the well. Kagome sat there, starring in disbelief._

"When?"_ She whispered to the silence as she unsteadily stood. Taking a deep breath, she jumped into the well. Instead of being consumed by blue light, she landed gently on the dirt floor. A sob escaped her throat as she crumpled onto herself and she began to cry. _

The sound of her own sorrow-filled sobs rang in her head. Kagome held her head in her hand as she took calming breaths to keep herself from crying. Rea noticed and tugged slightly on her jacket sleeve.

"Mama, _daijoubuka_?" The five year old asked. Kagome nodded, smiling for her daughter's benefit.

"_Hai_."

"Then why are you crying?" Rea asked innocently. Frowning, Kagome brushed her hand across her cheek. Sure enough, she came back with a wet hand. Quickly wiping the rest away, she turned to her daughter once again.

"See? I'm fine now." Nodding, Rea turned off the TV and returned her gaze to her mother. Kagome sighed. Here came the nightly inquisition. What would it be now? Why was the sky blue?

"Mama?" Inwardly smiling, Kagome answered, "Yes Rea?"

"What was '_Tou-san_ like?" Kagome definitely hadn't been expecting that question. Clearing her throat, she ran a hand through her hair.

"Your daddy was…wonderful. He loved you so much. He was taller than your Uncle Sota and had long, _long_ white hair that was longer than mine." Rea's eyes went into awe. She was always fascinated by long hair.

"And ears just like yours." Kagome giggled as she playfully tweaked her daughter's ear.

"He had ears just like mine?" Rea squealed in excitement as she cupped both her ears. Kagome nodded.

"What happened to him?" The five year old asked softly. Kagome turned to face her daughter. Her green eyes were bright but behind them was fear...Kagome guessed it was fear that he was dead.

"We had to leave him. It was too dangerous for us." Silence reigned once again.

"Is he dead?" She whispered fearfully. Kagome smiled gently as she pushed some of her streaked hair out of her child's face.

"No, he's alive, sweetie."

"Then does he live close by?" Kagome was surprised that her little five year old had so many questions.

"No he lives very far away. Look at the time. Grandma probably has dinner done and it'll be time to go to bed." The two girls headed for the kitchen where they joined Sota and their mother for a small dinner. Grandpa (or Granpy as Rea called him) was off at some antique road show in Osaka for the week. Once done with the meal of ramen, Kagome led Rea up to their bedroom. They changed into their pajamas and Kagome tucked Rea into their bed.

"Goodnight. I love you." Kagome kissed Rea's forehead.

"Goodnight, Mama. Love you too." Rea yawned sleepily as she snuggled against her stuffed triceratops dinosaur. As Kagome was about to leave the room, she heard Rea whisper, "I love you too, daddy."

Kagome shook her head as she closed the door. _She must really love him._ She sighed as she walked back downstairs to watch the news for real this time. Halfway down she ran into her mother.

"Mama."

"Go to sleep, Kagome." She looked at her mother with her eyebrow raised.

"It's only 8:30, mom."

"But you're tired, sweetie. Now, up to bed with you." Smiling, she hugged her mother and headed back up the stairs. She quietly let herself into her room and changed into a black nightgown. She cuddled next to Rea and wrapped her arms around her. The child seemed made to fit her arms. Kagome smiled softly as her daughter snuggled into her. Her gently, even breaths helped lull her to sleep.

"_You're precious Inu-Yasha's mine now, Kagome. I'll make sure that he's a good inuyoukai pet before I kill him." Naraku's sinister drawl sent daggers of ice through her entire body as she watched her mate's eyes turn completely red._

"_No…"_

Kagome shot awake, her entire body drenched in cold sweat. A nightmare. It was just a nightmare. She ran a hand through her hair as she checked on her daughter. _Still asleep, thank God._ She thought to herself as she searched for her alarm clock. 6:30 AM. _Go back to sleep, Kagome. Go back to sleep._ She chanted to herself as she reluctantly stretched her arms and threw her legs over the side of the bed. Yawning, she scanned the room. She froze as she spied the jar filled with her Shikon shards. They were glowing. Grabbing them, she tore through the house to find her mother making breakfast.

"Mama, I have to go back. Now." Nodding but with sad eyes, her mother kissed her cheek before returning to the omelet she was making. Kagome ran back upstairs as she grabbed a sweater for herself and one for her daughter. She then gently lifted Rea into her arms as she went quickly downstairs. As she ran to the back door, her mother stopped her, handing her a small canvas backpack with food and a change of clothes. Kagome's smile shook as she hugged her mother lightly with Rea between them, tears in her eyes. Her mother kissed her granddaughter's top of head before opening the door for her.

"Go find him, dear." She whispered as Kagome stepped into some shoes and took off to the well. With complete disregard for anything, she plunged into the well and welcomed to the familiar tingle of the blue abyss that would take her back home.

** Thanks for reading and please review! **


End file.
